


Nothing

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The only part of this series that isn't actually a direct prompt fill, this little word doodle was inspired by an [adorable sketch](http://fartherstone.tumblr.com/post/144837788906) of Connie & Reiner, done by the sweet [fartherstone](fartherstone.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> \--

Reiner loved winter. 

Cold weather, Christmas break, hot chocolate and snow days - winter held so much wonder for him. He loved the way he felt with cold air against his face, loved the way the world looked, covered in ice and snow. And of course, there was Connie. 

Granted, Reiner loved Connie in every season. He loved him with the spring flowers giving backdrop to his glowing skin, loved how much more of that skin he got to see in summer’s heat, and he adored the way Connie looked in his cheerleading vest, every fall. There was a lot to love about Connie, no matter the weather. Reiner hadn't actually managed to tell Connie about any of it, but that didn't make it any less true. 

But winter was special, for so many reasons. One of Reiner's favorite things about winter was simply walking home from school, next to Connie. They lived on the same street - had since they were in preschool - and though the walk was short, they always managed to find something fun and funny to talk about. With the wind picking up and the first flakes of snow beginning to fall for the day, the two of them set off for home after the chiming of the last bell, and Reiner couldn't help smiling as they walked. 

“What?” Connie asked him after a few minutes of comfortable silence, and only then did Reiner realize that he'd been staring. The way Connie looked in the cold was truly something memorable, face flushed and cheeks reddened by the chill of the wind. It was worth staring at, but that didn't mean Reiner was ready to tell Connie why. 

“Nothing,” he replied instead, shrugging and smiling, as if he weren't wondering if Connie’s skin would be cold to the touch of his hand, the brush of his lips. Connie eyed him suspiciously for a moment, smiling all the while, before finally accepting his reply and turning back to face forward. 

Reiner wondered if one day, there would come a season that would make him feel ready to tell Connie what he was thinking, how he was really feeling. He wondered if there would come a day when he was ready to let Connie know just much much he cared about him, how much he wished they could more than best friends. On that blustery, cold day, he wondered how many more like this one he would have, before he had to come clean with Connie. 

But for the moment, it didn't matter. He reminded himself of that as Connie knocked an elbow against his, rousing him from his thoughts to chat. There was no sense wasting a perfectly beautiful winter day, worrying about how many more he might have. 

Instead, he bumped back against Connie, nearly knocking him into the banks of snow that had fallen the previous days, and reveling in the way his laughter mixed with Connie’s, and echoed from the walls of the snow-capped buildings situated along their way. 

  
Reiner loved winter. 


End file.
